Turn Around
by Wakko Warner 22
Summary: Dot's been called to sing in front of an audience! But she's been temporarily blinded in an accident. How will this affect her performance?


**Turn Around**

**I came up with this at 12:18am so it's a little odd. I always pictured Bonnie Tyler on stage facing the wrong way, singing Total Eclipse of the Heart, and some guy was telling her to turn around. Thus, the story was born. (But I'm not changing any diapers.)**

**All rights go to Warner Brothers and Bonnie Tyler.**

**It's time for Animaniacs **

**And we're zany to the max**

**So just sit back and relax**

**You'll laugh till you collapse**

**We're Animaniacs!**

**Come join the Warner brothers **

**And the Warner sister Dot**

**Just for fun we run around the Warner movie lot**

**They lock us in the tower whenever we get caught**

**But we break loose and then vamoose and now you know the plot!**

**We're Animaniacs**

**Dot is cute and Yakko yaks**

**Wakko packs away the snacks while Bill Clinton plays the sax**

**We're Animaniacs!**

**Meet Pinky and the Brain who want to rule the universe**

**Goodfeathers flock together Slappy whacks them with her purse**

**Buttons chases Mindy while Rita sings a verse**

**The writers flipped we have no script why bother to rehearse?**

**We're Animaniacs**

**We have pay or play contracts**

**We're zany to the max there's baloney in our slacks**

**We're Animany, totally insany**

**Fortune and famey**

**Animaniacs! Those are the facts!**

"Where's the table?" asked Dot. She had been running into things all morning. Last Friday, she and her brothers were taking pictures with each other, when things went wrong. The camera slipped out of Dot's hands and landed on a rock taking a picture. The flash temporarily blinded her, but the doctors agree, she is going to get better.

"Be careful Dot!" Yakko ran to her side. "You should let us help."

"Help me to the table then." Yakko led the way and sat Dot down in a chair. Dot put her head in her hands and sighed.

"How long will I not be able to see?" she finally asked. Yakko shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. It shouldn't be very much longer, I mean the incident was almost a week ago."

"I hope you're right."

"Aren't I always right?" Yakko smirked.

"Well..." Dot started. The door started knocking.

"I'll get it!" the trio yelled. They all ran to the door. Dot couldn't see however, so she tripped over her brothers' feet. They all came crashing down. Yakko extended his hand out and pulled the door handle down as he fell. When the dust settled, he opened the door.

"I never get to get it," Wakko pouted. Dot just let out an "ow".

"Can we help you sir?" asked Yakko.

"Is Dot Warner home?" the man asked.

"Yes! She's right here!" Yakko pulled her out from underneath the Warner heap. Dot dusted herself off and shook her head.

"What do you want?" The man held out an envelope.

"Well, because everyone loves your singing voice and how cute you are, they've asked that you sing them a song at the Staples Center tonight."

"Tonight?" they all shouted.

"But, Dot hasn't recovered from her injury," said Yakko.

"Blind, shmind. I'll be fine," she insisted. Yakko and Wakko looked at each other.

"Okay then," said Wakko.

"If you're sure you can do it," said Yakko.

"YAY!" she shouted jumping in the air. The man pointed at the boys.

"You will play piano, and you will play drums and sound effects." Wakko smiled.

"Sound effects? Cool!" Yakko smiled as well.

"Finally I'll get to show these people what musical talent is," he said talking to the "audience". Dot ran outside and crashed a few times before reaching the ground.

"Is there a limo out here?" she asked looking around. (As if she'd see it anyway.) The boys looked worried.

"What happens if she does something wrong?" asked Wakko.

"Fix it," the man said plainly. "But play along so you won't distract anybody." He climbed down the water tower and the brothers followed. There was in fact a limo as Dot had been hoping. The man helped her in and they all drove toward the Staples Center.

Inside, they could hear a crowd of at least a hundred people. Several people were getting ready for their chance to sing. Others were getting all the equipment ready for Dot Warner. The man looked at the trio.

"Where are your formal clothes? You can't go out there like that."

"Don't worry. We've got it covered." The trio spun around and they were dressed in formal attire. Yakko and Wakko were in their tuxedos. Of course Wakko still had his hat. Dot was wearing a flowing red dress with sunglasses.

"What's with the sunglasses?"

"Her blindness keeps her eyes closed. With these, they'll never know she's blind," said Yakko.

"So. What's my song?" asked Dot.

"Total Eclipse of the Heart. You know that song, don't you?" the man asked anxiously.

"Of course. I'm all over that song like a husband and wife."

"Goodnight everybody!" shouted Yakko.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, Dot Warner!" a loud voice shouted.

"You're on! Go, go!" The man pushed Dot on stage. Dot turned around and faced the- curtain?

"Won't know she's blind, huh?" Wakko asked.

"Maybe when we start the music, she'll turn around," said Yakko. The boys ran to their stations. Yakko started playing piano, but Dot didn't turn around.

"This is for you Mel Gibson!" Dot shouted.

"She's not turning around! What do we do?" whispered Wakko.

"You heard the man. Play along!" Yakko started singing.

"Turn around..."

"Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round."

"Turn around..." Wakko understood what Yakko was doing and joined in. Dot paid no attention.

"Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears." Yakko raised his voice a little. Maybe Dot didn't hear him.

"Turn around..."

"Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by." Dot didn't listen to them. It's how the song goes. She just thought they were singing along.

"Turn around..."

"Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes." Yakko raised his voice even more and even started calling her a name.

"Turn around bright eyes." Wakko snickered at this ironic name.

"Every now and then I fall apart."

"Turn around..."

"...Bright eyes." Wakko finished for him holding back a laugh at the situation. Yakko couldn't help but smile too. But he was starting to get annoyed.

"Every now and then I fall apart."

"Turn around..."

"Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something of wild."

"Turn around..." Yakko and Wakko made turning motions on their fingers. The audience laughed. The boys smiled nervously.

"Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms."

"Turn around..."

"Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I..."

"If only it was every now and then," whispered Yakko to the audience. Wakko drummed a little harder trying to catch Dot's attention.

"Turn around..."

"Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes."

"Turn around bright eyes!" Now Yakko was getting irritated.

"Every now and then I fall apart.

"Turn around bright eyes!"

"Every now and then I fall apart! And I need you now tonight! And I need you more than ever! And if you only hold me tight! We'll be holding on forever! And we'll only be making it right! 'Cause we'll never be wrong, together we can take it to the end of the line! Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time!"

"All of the time!" echoed Yakko and Wakko giggling at how the lyrics fit Dot perfectly.

"I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark, we're livin' in a powder keg and givin' off sparks! I really need you tonight!" Dot was grasping the microphone as she sang.

"Forever's gonna start tonight! Forever's gonna start tonight! Once upon a time I was falling in love but now I'm only falling apart. There's nothing I can do. A total eclipse of the heart. Once upon a time there was light in my life, but now there's only love in the dark. There's nothing I can say. A total eclipse of the heart."

Wakko had left his drum set while the sticks kept playing and sat down at the sound effects machine. He rubbed his gloves together and pushed a thunder noise. Yakko had pulled down a zipper on the piano, and it fell like cloth, revealing a keyboard underneath. Wakko had pushed thunder, wind, and gong sound buttons. He then pressed the play button and a projector-like movie showed on the curtain. It was a blinking U-turn sign. He pulled down a lever and a huge sign descended. It was red and yellow, and it read:

**TURN AROUND**

The crowd laughed and clapped. Dot thought it was all for her so she kept singing.

"And I need you now tonight! And I need you more than ever! And if you only hold me tight! We'll be holding on forever! And we'll only be making it right! 'Cause we'll never be wrong, together we can take it to the end of the line! Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time!"

"All of the time!" The crowd had joined in. Dot pointed her mic at what she thought were people. Wakko ran back to the drums and and picked up the moving sticks. Yakko had pulled the zipper back up and started again on piano.

"I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark, we're livin' in a powder keg and givin' off sparks! I really need you tonight! Forever's gonna start tonight! Forever's gonna start tonight!" Cannons containing confetti blew out to the crowd. Dot began to calm down after the song ended.

"Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart. There's nothing I can do. A total eclipse of the heart. Once upon a time there was light in my life, but now there's only love in the dark. There's nothing I van say. A total eclipse of the heart."

The crowd cheered loudly. Dot took a bow, still facing the wrong way. Yakko and Wakko ran up next to her and spun her around.

"This is the best night ever!" shouted Dot raising her fists in the air.

It had been a week since the concert. Dot had recovered fully from her blindness. But the other day, she was playing tug-of-war with Runt. She got pulled all the way into a tree. Now she has muscle spasms.

Back at the water tower, the trio heard the door knocking.

"I'll get it!" Dot slapped Wakko down and Yakko got there first.

"Sorry Wakko!" Dot apologized.

"I never get to get it," he pouted on the floor. Yakko opened the door to see the same man they saw a week ago.

"Is Dot Warner home?"

"Yes! She is right here." He pulled her over. She slapped the man.

"Sorry. Muscle spasms," she said.

"I don't think that one was a spasm," said Yakko to the audience.

"I just came to tell you that last week was such a success, they want you to come back tonight for another one!"

"Really?" Dot shouted. "Which song?"

"Rihanna's song Breakin' Dishes!"

"Oh boy!" Dot yelled and ran to the kitchen.

"Oh no," said Yakko and Wakko followed by a dish smashing on the floor. The boys shrugged their shoulders and the screen went black.

**The End**


End file.
